Fly Away
by Izombkllr
Summary: Max doesn't know why she always thinks it would be cool to have wings, especially if they look like falcon wings, falcons being her favorite animal. What happens when she discovers she has wings, the life she thought she had has a lie mechanically put in her head, and she is the long lost leader of a flock of kids just like her? -Fax. Rated T, just to be safe!
1. Breakfast

I woke up to the sweet, greasy smell of bacon. I rolled out of bed, threw on some random clothes, and went to stalk a full plate of breakfast. Basically, I just sneak around until I can grab the plate of bacon and whatever else my dad has cooked. Trick is, I can't get caught; if I do, I get a firm "talk".

My dad raised me by himself and I have no memories of my mother, which I don't care about anyway. My dad is Jacob E. Bachelor (**Jeb, but she doesn't know that. U see the acronym, right**) and has some important job or another. I don't really care to know but it brings a good paycheck.

Now am am at one of the door ways to the kitchen. It's almost the center of the house so yeah. Good and bad news.

Good : plate has bacon and sausage and eggs  
Bad : Dad is in the kitchen

_Crap! what now? _I thought to myself. I decided to set up a diversion. He knows I will try to take the bacon and when I get it I will climb up a tree , I love highs dunno why but I do, and I won't come down until I run out of food and get bored.

Hmm... a diversion... I could... no that wouldn't work... maybe...

Then, I got the best idea.

Our dining room is connected to the kitchen and the table is really heavy so if I take this small chair and put it on the tiny rug and put a bunch of books on the chair the floor board will creak.

So, I took a really long, thin, invisible wire and tied it to one of the legs of the chair and put some wire behind a table leg and, still holding one end of the wire, went to my original post. I saw Dad in the kitchen looking anxious; he knew I would be up and wanting the plate.

I began pulling the wire slowly and after a moment heard a creak. It sounded real enough so my dad looked in the direction. I knew he heard it.

I was about to pull again but I realized that I would knock off the books if I did that...perfect... if I knock off the books he will leave for sure. I have a sharp tug. I heard a satisfying series of thumps and saw Dad leave. Bingo.

I'm up in the tree now and I've got my food. It doesn't take my dad long to realize what I've done. I ignored him screaming away and watched the sky and listened to the birds. I've always wanted wings. I can't put I finger on why but it feels like it is...real. I am in love with the idea of flying. I'm the oddball who imagines what every detail is like. My dad knows that if I could, I would have falcon wings. That's my favorite bird, a falcon, and it would match me.

After I came down my dad had disappeared so I started cleaning dishes when he walked in and started smiling. It was almost creepy, to be honest. Until I found out why.

A falcon. He got me a pet falcon.

**( Author's Note )**

**Soooooo... Yeah! That was the first chapter. Tell me what you think so far! I'd love to read your comments! I will try to update soon! I Promise! And remember... R&R!**


	2. Talon

I can't believe it. He got me a falcon. I never have been one to cry, and right now my eyes are dry, but this is when I would definitely cry if I was normal.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." That is all I can manage to say. I am so frozen in my own shock, happiness, and... I just can't explain how grateful I am to him...

"Aren't you going to name him?" Dad asked. I thought about this and for some reason one name stuck to me...

"How about Fang?" I asked. I could sense my father tense like the name meant something, something big. His fear worried me. Then his mood changed; he had an idea. I wonder if I should be worried, or if he is hiding something.

"No, this is a bird, not a normal pet either. It shouldn't be named like one. It doesn't even have teeth." He reasoned.

That's true. They don't have fangs or even teeth, but... "but they do have talons." Talon. I like that sound. "That's his name now. Talon. I like that name, " and that was that. I noticed Dad go to his office, so I took Talon to my room. This is going to be awesome.

(Jeb's POV)  
This is going to be terrible. I can't believe she remembers him. If she does really and truly recognizes that name, I need to worry. This is very bad. If she slowly remembers things, she will hate even more than before, and that hurt. I have had her for one year. That is almost as long the flock had her. No, don't think like that she won't remember. She can't. She doesn't know about her wings. She didn't know about the flock. Doesn't know about Itex. SHE NEVER WILL. She can't. What if she already does? No, she can't. She won't and she can't. Won't and she can't...

(Max's POV)  
Talon is out of his cage. He seems happier now, and he is pretty tame, I think. I was dying to pet his feathers, so I slowly put my hand next to his wings. Just to put it out there, big mistake. He drew some blood, but once he realized what he was doing he backed off and looked guilty. Apologetic even. I went to the bathroom for bandages and when I came back, Talon was in his cage...hiding under his things and he put a new meaning to 'still as a stone'.

I walked over to him and and sat down next to the cage. I whispered to the bird,"it's ok. I'm not going to punish you. No need to panic, just don't do that again, ok?" Great, I'm talking to birds. What else is mentally unstable with me." You could've done worse, you know. I forgive you. If I was about to be touched by a random stranger and I were you, I might have some the same thing. No,I would have done worse and been proud."

Talon slowly came out of his cage and acted like he couldn't believe I said that. Eventually, and I mean I've seen turtles go faster, he was next to my leg. What he did next was totally unexpected.

**(Author's Note)**

**Soooo... What do you think he will do? Leave your comments on what you think he will do! I would love to read them! I will try to update soon! I promise! And remember... R&R!**


	3. Resignation

**A/N!**

**Hey guys! So we are stopping the story, i know, sad right? We just couldn't go on with the story because we have been so caught up in a lot of other stuff going on in our lives and it's just hard to update all the time and there is some kind of glitch in the system that makes it hard to post chapters. But we are trying to find someone who would like to finish the story from where we left off. So if you are intrested, please review and we will look at your other stories and decide who we think has the closest writing style. If you win, we will review one or more of your stories. We will also post the winner on here assuming the glitch will let us. If you don't mind, we would like to have some credit for the first chapters that we wrote. :)**

**Thanks!**

**- Nikki and Amanda**

**Nikki: I will find your new Fly Away and if you keep the title as Fly Away, that would help.**

**Amanda: Heck! you could put Fly Away: part two, or Fly Away: continued if you want! It just has to have 'Fly Away' in it somewhere... **

**nikki: don't you dare say-**

**amanda: BUBBLES!**

**nikki: bubbles... *sigh***


End file.
